Betula Segare
Betula "Birch" Segare is a minor/supporting character for Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures serving as a supporting character to the series. She is the sister of Eartha Regere. And she is known to crave for money fame and power similar with Malik. Appearance From her name "Betula" meaning "Birch". So, Segare is based off the Birch Trees. She almost shares a resemblance with Eartha Regere. Having a darkened less saturated green and having a bright grey skin like the Birch Trees. Personality Segare personality was spiteful at the start knowing about Regere fame in Greensward; a grass field nature-like arena for the animals to spend time around. Eartha had overall feeling envious for the attention that Birch thought she deserves more. Her jealousy led to her becoming more confrontational with her until Regere offered her an opportunity to take in shifts when Eartha wasn't available for certain days. All of this would ultimately help Regere and Time Zone spend time more. While the locals in Greensward could give Birch some company while Birch cares for the locals in Greensward. Segare also cares really well for Millan Malone her son and has the fullest extent of intentions to take care of him as much as she can. Relationships Malik - Just another friend/alley who she just mistakes him for her adoptive son Millan Malone. Olaf Kleine - Just another friend/alley who she could relate with as a good friend due to the appearance of the two having a grey tone on their body. Daray Darcus - Just another friend/alley who she could relate with as a good friend. Leo Grummel - Just another friend/alley who she could relate with as a good friend. Eartha Regere - Just her supportive sister who assists her as much as she can. Millan Malone - Her son that she really gets along with and loves so much as a mother. Although Millan has been wanting to become more independent and less reliant of Birch. However, Malone really wants to make sure that she is okay with that option. Cactivil - Just another enemy/rival who could sometimes be a relatable friend. Icelynn - Just another enemy/rival who could sometimes be a relatable friend. Overshadow - Just another enemy/rival who could sometimes be a relatable friend. Whiteware - Just another enemy/rival who could sometimes be a relatable friend. Time Zone - Just another enemy/rival who could sometimes be a relatable friend. Thoutubus At the time being she is not on the YouTube videos. Asides from her sister Regere. Lovely Land: Fleeceville She spends the time with the furries in Fleeceville. The furries do see her as a more relatable friend who could understand jokes more than her sister Regere and they would have a great time together. Greensward She was given an opportunity later on from Regere to become the Ambassador of Greensward, in which she fully accepted. Rise of Segare Segare is, of course, the Ambassador of Greensward now for the time shifts when her biological Regere isn't available for some of the times for times being spent with Tristan Travis. Trivia/Media * Segare's name Betula is based upon the Birch Wood Trees. * Segare is Regere sister. ** They both share(d) a more confrontational [https://herofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Category:On_&_Off On & Off] Good Vs. Good relationship. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Nature Lover Category:Passionate Learners Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Reactionary Category:Envious Category:Envious Heroes Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Force of Nature Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Brutes Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Living Heroes Category:Families Category:Heartbroken Heroes Category:Heartbroken Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friendly Rival Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Sister of a hero Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Twin Sister Category:Twin/Clone Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:On & Off Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Female Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Anthropomorphic Characters